Attitude Problems
by Octoparty
Summary: Requested by loveslessgirl on wattpad. Rated M for KyouyaXReader smut.


"I said I don't want to go." You were being dragged by the two petite girls that decided to take you under their wing when you transferred here. You don't remember their names, you weren't interested in them anyway.

They whine and dragg your name out for several seconds. "But it's so much fun!"

You roll your eyes as they push open the double doors. "Yeah fun, paying boys to make fake relationships with you", you mumble.

"Welcome!"

—

"Honestly senpai, you should just leave the poor girl alone." The oddly feminine brunette boy smacked the oddly flamboyant blonde boy upside the head.

"But Haruhi! Daddy just wants to know why the sweet princess doesn't like me!"

"You're too lovey dovey and all fucking out there! It's like you're the guy that you don't want to be alone in an alley with!"

You fume as the blonde, Tamaki , you heard, approaches you once again. You've had enough o his creepy bull shit. You raise your right fist, aiming at the pianist. He ducks and you end up punching and knocking over a miniature marble statue. It hits the floor and shatters to a million pieces.

The room is deadly quiet, the only sound is your swears as you suck on your damaged knuckles. From across the room, you notice a glint of light and soon a tall spectacled figure is standing in front of you.

"My oh my, do you have any idea how much that statue costs?" He opens this black folder or book or something. "Precisely one-hundred thirty-thousand yen." He snapped it shut and looked down at you disapprovingly, a smirk placed on his lips. "We shall take you in as our errand girl."

—

You seriously can't believe the "uniform" Kyouya (that demonic bastard) insisted on you wearing for work hours. The worst was that the perky girls that dragged you into this mess wouldn't stop fussing over the perverted dress that barely covered the tops of the tights that the girls forced you into.

You fumbled with the itchy lace collar. "Will you guys just shut up already? Just wearing it in front of all these people is enough embarrassment."

"You really ought to fix that attitude problem of yours."

You roll your eyes at the scarily familiar (and dare you say, comforting) gruff voice behind you.

"What now?"

He adjusted his glasses and moved his book under his armpit. "Will you please follow me? We need to work on your manners."

You cross your arms and stomp after him.

—

Kyouya closed the door behind you and motioned you to sit on one of the white couches. "Please take a seat."

You do so and pull the skirt down as much as you can to cover your underwear. The damn outfit wouldn't fit right if you wore your regular hip huggers, and was forced to wear the one pair of small lacy underwear one of the classmates bought for you.

"You do realize that your negative behavior can cause our princesses to become upset, don't you? The more upset princesses, the less they will come to visit us, and the lesser of the profit we make." He sat down, placing his elbows on his knees. "So to put it bluntly, your attitude needs to change now."

"Or what?" You smirk and give a daring look. His eyebrows raised, amused at your bravery.

"Or I can change your behavior myself." He smirked back, putting his hands palm-down on the coffee table in between the couches. I followed suit.

"What are you going to do? Blackmail me to death?"

"You really don't want to test me." He sneered and stood. You could feel your blood rushing with excitement, and decided to push farther. You laughed.

"Try me."

"We can't have me backing out now, can't we?"

You squinted your eyes at him. "No, we can't."

It took you a minute to realize that he had pressed his (surprisingly soft) lips against yours. You're surprised, but definitely not disgusted. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his neck, and his around your waist.

You feel his teeth nibble your lower lip, almost as if a warning, because not a moment later, he lays you on the couch you were previously on, props himself above you, and changes the sweet kiss to a passionate make out.

A pathetic whimper certainly does not come out when he moves the kisses to your jaw, and soon to your neck. Your fingers are tangled in his raven locks as he bites your neck a bit roughly.

"Oh god, Kyouya." He chuckled darkly and your now naked self shivers in the cold.

"My my.. We are quite the excited one, aren't we?" He slowly makes his way towards your chest, making sure to cover all skin with soft bites and kisses. He gradually makes his way to one of your patiently waiting nipples.

You arch your back, a sigh escaping through your lips. Kyouya smiles and tugs slightly at the hand fondling the other nipple. You let out breathy moans when the raven boy leaves a trail of kisses down your stomach and lingers above your womanhood.

"Will you get to it already?!" He smirks at your exclamation, your face was blushed and panting for air.

"Has my actions gotten you this excited?" He smiles and leaned down, kissing the top of your crotch. He licks his own lips in anticipation and gives an experimental lick, which sends you in a shudder.

"Oh god." Kyouya widens his tongue and becomes persistent in prepping you for himself. You squirm when he slowly pushes his index finger in. He's surprisingly gentle.

It takes a few minutes, but he was able to work in two other fingers, and you're a squirming, moaning mess. "Please Kyouya."

He pulls out his digits, much to your complaint, and gives you a longing kiss. "Please what?" He smirks.

"I want all of you." Your voice comes out small, but in that moment you couldn't care less. He pulls back to remove his trousers and boxers (he had removed his shirt a bit ago) and resumed to distract you with a kiss as he positioned himself at your entranced. You tense up when you feel him press against you. Kyouya takes you by surprise when he bites your lip and enters himself in your womanhood. You moan into the kiss as he pulls more than halfway out, then slamming back in, his nails dragging lightly down your sides.

After a few experimental thrusts, he finds a rhythm and brings you both to your completion, both of you crying out the other's name.

"So would you say I have effectively changed you for the better?" Kyouya's arms are around your waist and pulling you closer to him. You laugh.

"Not even close."


End file.
